Died with the King
Story -Lloyd walks forward, standing infront of a small grave. The inscription reads "Edge New, Died age 6" Lloyd: '''War has changed... Maybe now our time has ended...Our war is over. -He puts down a bouqet of flowers.- '''Lloyd: '''I am just a drain on the world now. Aren't I? Then... There is one thing left I must do. -He reaches for his back- '''Lloyd: '''One last punishment I must endure. End my life, let live many more who don't have my servants, my doctors, my guards. -He slowly pulls out his sword- '''Lloyd: And this. Is my final quest. -He holds it low, staring at it as the sun reflects onto it. He examines the blade, sharpening it, his eyes closed- Lloyd: Orion... Claire... I entrust the castle to you both... -He kneels down, and slowly holds the blade close to his throat, as his hands start to shake- Lloyd: I-I... Love you! -He pulls the blade across, but moves back at the last moment. He drops the blade in pure fear and sadness, hunching over and breathing deeply. He starts to cry and sob as he stares at the sword- ???: Thats right. Good... Theres no need for you to go, just yet... -Lloyd instantly recognises the voice, despite it being strained. He starts to arise- ???: 'It's been a long time... Lloyd. -Lloyd keeps his footing, but wobbles as he stands. He is shocked, seeing a badly scarred man, missing an eye and walking with a stick- '''Lloyd: '... Father... -The two stare at eachother, Lloyd remembering the Ernest was working against the chase. Ernest draws his rapier and paces towards him, as Lloyd scrambles for his sword, holding it as if he was a rookie. Ernest breathes deeply, sounding as if he wasn't getting enough air. He lowers his sword, but keeps it on hand, Lloyd doing so also. Ernest paced slightly closer, and lifted his sword, pointing it. Lloyd prepared his sword again.- '''Lloyd: Back... -Ernest lets the sword spin out of his hand, as Lloyd eyes it. Lloyd takes the bait, and Ernest charges. He grabs Lloyds wrists, and swings his sword arm away, before pushing him back. Lloyd charges back but Ernest steps back, pulling one of his hands off the blade, and throwing them to his sides, before embracing his son. Lloyd tightens his grip on the blade- Ernest: Let it go... My son... I am not here to fight. Or should I call you... King? Lloyd: '''W-What?... -Ernests whispers in Lloyds ear- '''Ernest: It's over. Time for you to put aside the sword. And live... -Lloyd lets go of the sword, and Ernest catches it. He lets go of his son, and steps back, breaking the sword in two, before dropping the halves- Ernest: It all began with a bunch of old fools.Now... They've all passed away. The errors they have made led to that, and now I'm the only one left. And soon... I'll be gone too. Lloyd: '''Whats happened? Why aren't you undead? -Ernest sighs, turning away- '''Ernest: That man, Kaze'aze murdered at the kingdom's doorstep, wasn't me. That man, was my brother: Acidus -Lloyd stares at him, confused- Ernest: He was my twin, and was almost exactly the same as me. Genetically and phsyically he was pratically me. The day I became king, he promised me he would protect me for his entire life, and became my doppelganger. He would go on the top secret meetings for me, in fear that assassins were after me. Kaze'aze was among them, and wished to increase her control over to Kanavan, and use the alliance between us and Serdin to corrupt Bermisiah from within. We upped our game, and he rode out for me on that day. knowing full well what was ahead. I disguised myself as a wall guard, and to Kaze'aze I was nothing. All she did was attack me, and leave me for dead. I couldn't show my face again, and decided to live with a local hermit, who told me the news. Her blades, had a potent toxin within it, which was going to slowly eat through my body and destroy my heart. -Ernest rolls up his sleeve, showing severly blistered skin, red in blood.- Ernest: Under certain conditions, someone can be made to play a specific role... Children do like to play with ants... Lloyd: '''What are you saying father? '''Ernest: Kings... Royalty... We've never had any control over our kingdoms. Centuries ago, Kaze'aze corrupted our governors, and they took control over the Kings. We are just there for the cover up, we are under their watchful eye. Kaze'aze, has ran our kingdom since before the war even began. And who runs the Bermisiah Kaze'aze forces? Your mother... -Lloyd is shocked, as Ernest shows him to a bandaged women on a life support system and wheelchair.- Ernest: Her life was fake, her name, her opinions, even her eye colour. All this was a ruse set up by Kaze'aze, and she is merely her agent. She had one for every King since she took control, who would make sure close and personal that the King did what was ordered. But... Soon enough, this happened to her. Kaze'aze herself infected her with the same toxin as I, but ordered this life support system, to keep her alive in this never ending pain. This woman, was the source of it all... Yet she doesn't even realise it... She's unaware that she needly led Bermisiah to the brink of ruin... Lloyd: '''... '''Ernest: Its funny, despite all this bad blood between us, now that I'm face-to-face with her. All the hatred is gone. All I feel now is a deep sense of pity. Did she really hate me? Or fear me? The rest of the agents Kaze'aze had for this purpose, are now gone. Your mother is the last. But you must remember that the world begins at zero, then 1, then 2, then 10, then 100, and it grows. Bringing it back down to one, solves nothing. As long as zero remains, it'll grow back to 100 all over again. Even the mighty kingdom of Kanavan began with one man, it grew, but when the Antares family discovered it, it was too late. We had created a beast. We Kings had turned zero into 100, and the sin was ours. That is why, to cleanse it all, it is my duty to send zero to negative, and finally end it, and delete all of Kaze'azes influence in our government. -Ernest turns off the life support, as his wife struggles and chokes, he holds her steel, embracing her, before she dies. He kissed her head, and reels back.- Ernest: She may had not loved me. But I loved her. Lloyd: I take it you are going back to zero aswell? Ernest: I have been zero for many years, today, is where I finally leave to negative. The Toxin is at the end of its cycle. Lloyd: '''What!? '''Ernest: Today I e-...E-... END! ARRGH! -Ernest falls to his knees, howling in pain, trying to crawl, pushing away Lloyds help- Ernest: The government... Its just... A program, isn't it? Guh... Its made to do actions, over and over AGAIN- ACKKK! -Ernest falls to the floor, looking back- Ernest: Do one thing for me... Son... My father is here... Take me... -Lloyd understands, and helps Ernest up to his feet. They walk in silence, before finding the grave of Lloyds Grandfather, End Antares- Lloyd: '''You can't die father... '''Ernest: Everyone dies, you can't... Stop it... You're born... You die... Life is just the advert between it. Let me tell you something. Don't... Don't... Don't waste the life you have left fighting. I never thought of you as a son. But I have always thought of you... As a soldier... Take my place, and maybe you won't make the same mistakes as I did... -Ernest lets go of Lloyd, and wobbles to stand on his own.- Ernest: When I killed my father with my bare hands... I was already dead. -Ernest suddenly falls over, holding himself up as Lloyd kneels by his side- Ernest: You were right, father. Its not about changing the world, its about doing our best to leave the world the way it is. Its about respecting the will of others. And believing... In your own. Isn't that what you fought for?... What... What we... What... We fought for? -Ernest tries to arise, Lloyd assists but he is batted away as Ernest struggles. He stands tall- Ernest: At last, I understand the meaning of it all. At last I understand the truth behind you courage. -Ernest stands at attention, and rises his hand in pain, saluting. He soon falls back- Ernest: You must go. With me, the last ember of this fruitless war dies out. And at last, those old evils will be gone. Once it reaches zero, a new future will be born... That new world, is yours to live in. -He stares into Lloyds eyes- Ernest: Not as a spy... But as a man... -Ernest offers his hand to shake, but as Lloyd reaches for him, Ernest collapses again. Lloyd catches him as he falls, holding him up- Ernest: Know this... This long, bloody war was fought, for our liberty. We fought to free ourselves from regimes. Despite me and my father going different ways, we ended up in the same cage. -Ernest falls against his fathers grave again- Ernest: You have the freedom to set your own path... You are nobodies tool now... No ones toy... You are no longer a prisoner of fate... You are no longer a seed of war... Its time for you to see the outside world with your own eyes... Your body and your soul are your own... -Ernest pulls out a cigar- Ernest: Forget about me. Start a new... -Ernest tries to light his cigar, but drops his match- Ernest: Find... A new way to live... -The cigar drops from his mouth, as tears come from his eyes- Ernest: Father... There is only room for one king... Now... The world would be better off without us... -Lloyd lightd the cigar, and places it in Ernests mouth. He slowly pulls it out, a faint smile on his face.- Ernest: This is good... Isn't it? -Ernest then draws his last breath, his cigar slipping out of his mouth as he finally passes away, Lloyd kisses his forehead, arising in tears, and turns- '''Lloyd: '''Thank you... *A man stands onlooking the scene, shrowded by a trees shadow. He catches Lloyd's eye* ???: The spirit of the warrior. Will always be with you...